Many electronic devices connect to each other using cables typically made up of a number of wires connected to pins located in connectors at each end of the cable. These connectors then mate with connectors in the electronic devices. These connectors may be based on a standard, that is, the connector may have an agreed-to size and pin location, or they may be proprietary.
Other connectors may be a hybrid of these, that is, the pin functions may be standardized, but the pin locations and connector form factor may be proprietary. Such a connector may be used on one end of a cable while a standard connector is used on the other. This arrangement has the advantage of allowing devices to use a proprietary connector to connect to a standardized device.
In some applications it is desirable to reduce the size of these connectors. For example, a low height, or smaller z direction, allows a connector to be used on a thinner device. A narrower connector, a shorter x direction, allows more connectors to be included along an edge of a device.
Unfortunately, smaller connectors require pin spacing to be reduced. Reduced spacing results in a higher level of signal crosstalk and interaction. This in turn diminishes signal integrity and hampers device performance.
Smaller connectors may also create an undesirable user experience. That is, it may be hard for users to know when they have properly inserted the cable connector into the device connector. It may be hard for users to know if they have inserted the connector in the correct direction and whether they have fully inserted the connector.
Thus, what is needed are connectors having a reduced size, a high level of signal integrity, and provide a tactile feedback to users such that they can determine whether a connection has been properly made.